parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of the 1986 sci-fi musical comedy film "Little Shop of Horrors" Cast * Audrey II - Nega-Globby (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Seymour Krelborn - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Audrey - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Mr. Mushnik - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. - Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon - Anna, Elsa (Frozen) and Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Patrick Martin - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Wink Wilkinson - Oaken (Frozen) * First Customer - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) * Arthur Denton - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 1 - Opening Titles/Prologue/"Little Shop of Horrors" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 2 - Meet Hiro, GoGo and Ford * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 3 - Skid Row * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 4 - Enter Nega-Globby/The First Customer * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 5 - "Da Doo"/Business Picks Up * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 6 - Young Nega-Globby Gets Sick * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 7 - "Grow for Me" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 8 - Hiro's Radio Interview * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 9 - "Somewhere That's Green" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 10 - "Some Fun Now" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 11 - Hiro and GoGo's Conversation * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 12 - Enter Obake/"Dentist" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 13 - Hiro Meets Obake * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 14 - Nega-Globby Talks/"Feed Me" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 15 - Stoick's Root Canal * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 16 - Obake's Death * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 17 - Hiro Chops Obake Up * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 18 - Hiro Comforts GoGo/"Suddenly Seymour" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 19 - Ford Knows/"Suppertime" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 20 - "The Meek Shall Inherit"/Hiro Proposes * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 21 - Hiro's Last Offer to Nega-Globby * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 22 - "Suppertime (Reprise)"/Nega-Globby Attacks GoGo * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 23 - "Suddenly Seymour (Reprise)"/Dipper's Offer * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 24 - Hiro vs. Nega-Globby/"Mean Green Mother from Outer Space" * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 25 - Hiro and GoGo Live Happily Ever After * Little Shop of Horrors (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) part 26 - End Credits Gallery Profile - Nega-Globby.png|Nega-Globby as Audrey II Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Seymour Krelborn AFA66030-5A42-4B36-B6DB-6A9ED6ACC5A8.png|GoGo Tomago as Audrey Profile - Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines as Mr. Mushnik BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake as Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. Elsa Anna ending.jpg|Anna, Elsa 17AFFA5A-55F4-4D27-BE1E-CD24998577E0.png|and Moana Waialiki as Crystal, Ronette and Chiffon CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as Patrick Martin OakenFrozen.jpg|Oaken as Wink Wilkinson Percy Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as the First Customer Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick as Arthur Denton Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Little Shop of Horrors Spoofs Category:Little Shop of Horrors Movie Spoofs